


Монолог чужой жены

by Doriana_Grey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: Иногда очень хочется сказать о том, что наболело. И некоторым это даже удается.





	

**Пролог**  
  
 _Поезд негромко стучал колесами, всё больше набирая скорость. В купе было довольно душно, и женщина потянулась к окну. Ей было довольно сложно открыть тугие ставни. Похоже, она не привыкла делать что-то своими руками. Мужчина, сидящий напротив, даже не пошевелился, чтобы помочь ей.  
  
В тот момент, когда ей почти удалось сдвинуть ручку, вагон тряхнуло, отчего она чуть не упала на неудобный столик. Женщина негромко выругалась сквозь зубы и раздраженно встряхнула головой, избавляясь от прядей волос, упавших на лоб.   
  
Похоже, ей было душно в глухо застегнутом темном плаще странного старомодного покроя. Так же душно, как холодно было мужчине, который неподвижно сидел на противоположной полке и бессмысленно смотрел прямо перед собой.   
  
Женщина шагнула к нему, и жесткие черты её лица немного смягчились. Она осторожно поправила плед на коленях своего безмолвного спутника и нежно прикоснулась к правому виску мужчины, стирая капельки холодного пота. Он продолжал молча смотреть прямо перед собой, не обращая на нее никакого внимания.   
  
Тяжело вздохнув, женщина резко сорвалась с места, принявшись хлопотать вокруг: снова поправила плед, налила воды, достала какую-то снедь. Всё это получалось у неё довольно неуклюже, и, пытаясь напоить с ложечки мужчину, она больше пролила ему на колени и руки. Его пальцы слегка вздрогнули от соприкосновения с холодной жидкостью.   
  
Почему-то после этого женщина села и заплакала.   
  
\- Ты совсем, совсем всё потерял, даже свои руки, - прошептала она сквозь слёзы. – Зато теперь ты только мой. Никто никогда больше не отберет тебя у меня.   
  
Её горло продолжало издавать какие-то хриплые звуки, но это были уже не всхлипывания, а смех.   
  
Женщина была безумна._   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
 _Она поправила волосы и наклонилась к безучастному мужчине, обдавая его разгоряченным дыханием.  
  
\- Северус Снейп, - словно смакуя и перекатывая на языке имя, произнесла она. – Ты помнишь, как всё начиналось, Северус Снейп?_   
  
Нельзя сказать, что я заметила тебя сразу. И уж точно нельзя меня в этом винить. Столько событий сразу свалилось на мою бедную голову. Первый день в Хогвартсе, новые лица, новые впечатления. Мне так неожиданно и вдруг пришлось учиться обходиться без кузена, Сириуса Блэка.   
  
Нет, я его не особо любила, но когда рядом с тобой есть человек, на котором ты можешь оттачивать остроту язычка, человек, которого можно незаметно толкнуть, ущипнуть… это успокаивает и дает уверенность.   
  
А теперь я этого лишилась.   
  
Я была абсолютно уверена, что он сделал это назло мне. А как еще понимать это глупое распределение на самый идиотский факультет Хогвартса? Конечно, есть еще Хаффлпафф, но тех, кто попал туда, я вообще за людей не считала.   
  
До сих пор я часто задаю себе вопрос, а что бы было, если бы я заметила тебя тогда, в самый первый день? Была бы я счастлива? Ты, наверное, был не менее напуган и растерян, чем я, и я быстро нашла бы в тебе такую необходимую опору…   
  
Но размышлять об этом можно бесконечно.   
  
Я не встретила тебя тогда и точка.   
  
Тогда меня привлек Люциус Малфой.   
  
Ты всегда потом смеялся над тем, как я люблю красивые вещи. Нет, не тряпки и украшения, как мои пустоголовые сестрички, а вещи.   
  
Детали.   
  
Я бы, пожалуй, любила красивых людей, но быстро поняла, что красивых людей просто не бывает. Поэтому я любила поворот головы, взмах волосами, изгиб шеи. Это были детали разных людей, Они были красивы. Они были бездушны. И я без опаски любила их.   
  
В тот первый день я без памяти влюбилась в подбородок Люциуса Малфоя и не видела ничего вокруг.   
  
Но на следующий день у нас были зелья. В этом смешном толстяке, нашем учителе, не было ничего красивого, и я быстро потеряла к нему всякий интерес. Мне стало скучно, и это стало первым шагом к моей пропасти. Я оглянулась и увидела _их_.   
  
Моё сердце было разбито. Твои руки. Я не встречала ничего безупречнее. Возможно, еще потому, что они двигались с таким изяществом и совершенством... я даже ненадолго забыла, что ты такой же первоклассник, как и я.  
  
А потом ты, похоже, почувствовал на себе мой взгляд и поднял глаза. И тут же снова уставился в свой котел, а моё сердце было разбито второй раз за день.   
  
Тогда я не придала этому никакого значения. Я просто старалась всегда оказаться рядом, чтобы поймать твой взгляд или увидеть, как двигаются твои руки. Я следовала за тобой тенью, но еще не понимала, что я люблю уже ни взгляд, и ни руки, а что я люблю…   
  
  
  
***  
  
 _\- А потом появилась она. Эта грязнокровка. Лили Эванс, - с ненавистью словно выплюнула женщина. – Ты помнишь, правда, Северус?_  
  
Что было общего между тобой и этой вечно глупо улыбающейся гриффиндоркой? Похоже, только тяга к зельям. Вас сначала встречали за одним столом в библиотеке. Пожимали плечами – просто занимаются по одним книгам. Я первая почувствовала неладное и несколько раз увязывалась с тобой в библиотеку. Но как мне было скучно сидеть над этими пыльными фолиантами! Мне тогда показалось, что я никуда не ушла, а только чуть-чуть подвинулась…   
  
Тем больнее мне было, когда я увидела вас тогда - 11 января. Я запомнила этот день и замазала чернилами в своем календаре. В этот день ты поцеловал Эванс в библиотеке. Слегка неуклюже, похоже, даже не попав в губы. А эта мерзкая девчонка улыбалась и не выпускала из рук книги, которые собиралась поставить на полку.   
  
Мне совсем не хотелось думать, что это не в первый раз.   
  
Когда я стояла, прижавшись спиной к плотно сдвинутым книгам, и подглядывала за вами, мне хотелось сделать многое.   
  
Хотелось выйти и насмешливо сказать: «Я вам не мешаю?» или «И в какой книге вы это прочитали?»   
  
Хотелось рассмеяться и громко крикнуть тебе: «Как неловко! Не умеешь – тренируйся на огнекрабах!»   
  
Хотелось ударить тебя.   
  
Еще больше, до дрожи в коленях, хотелось ударить Эванс. Ударить так, чтобы она расплакалась. Разрыдалась так, чтобы распухло от слез лицо, покраснели глаза…   
  
Я до сих пор жалею, что не сделала ничего из этого. Тогда я просто тихонько убежала и долго рыдала, уткнувшись в подушку.   
  
Но, черт возьми, мне же было всего двенадцать лет!   
  
И я никогда не прощу себе того, что сделала потом. Я смирилась. Смирилась и продолжала следовать за тобой тенью и даже улыбаться этой проклятой грязнокровке, которой ты дарил такие взгляды. Они должны были быть моими! Понимаешь?!   
  
Ты много задолжал мне тогда, Снейп.   
  
  
***  
  
 _\- Но тебе этого было мало. Тебе недоставало моих страданий. Ведь не просто так ты познакомился тогда с моей сестрой. Ты не мог стерпеть, чтобы я делила мою привязанность к тебе с кем-то другим, верно, Северус?_   
  
Вряд ли кто-то поверит мне сейчас, но я любила своих сестер. Дроме была так очаровательно нескладна и весела, а Цисса… Она была почти вся красива. Настолько, что я не завидовала ей, а просто наслаждалась возможностью смотреть на неё. С самого детства. Я никогда не могла понять, как нашей матери удалось родить такое совершенство. Это удивляло и позволяло смириться с её существованием.   
  
Мне всегда казалось, что я опекала обеих сестер. Ведь всегда было ясно, что я – самая сильная. И не моя вина, что в голову Андромеды так и не удалось ничего вбить. Возможно, всё дело в том, что мне надоело её колотить еще до школы, а потом я и вовсе забыла о ней. В моем маленьком сухом сердечке не помешалось сразу много любви. Но Циссу я продолжала любить даже тогда, когда узнала тебя.   
  
Однажды, много лет спустя, Цисса сказала, что я любила её тогда, потому что она находилась далеко – родители послали её учиться в Бобатон. Это ведь глупости, правда? Я ведь просто любила свою маленькую сестренку! Пока я не сглупила еще раз.   
Я пригласила тебя к нам в гости на лето. Откуда тебе было знать, что я несколько лет собиралась это сделать, мучительно следя за каждым твоим шагом? Как сейчас помню твою удивленно приподнятую бровь. Мне было так стыдно, что я снова чуть не расплакалась. Какая слезливая я была тогда! Но только с тобой.   
  
Я поспешно добавила, что у нас отличная библиотека, а видеться с Эванс ты сможешь в Лондоне. Или даже в этом захолустье, где она живет. Я пообещала достать тебе порт-ключ.   
  
Ты согласился.   
  
Мерлин, как я была счастлива! Я не только заполучила тебя на всё лето, но и смогла наконец-то подарить платиновый перстень в виде змеи, кусающий хвост. Пришлось небрежно сказать, что это серебро и простой порт-ключ, но ты вряд ли поверил. Хоть и принял подарок.   
  
Родителям ты не понравился. Они что-то знали о твоей семье и всегда сидели с кислыми лицами за общим ужином. Но какое мне было до этого дело – ведь ты был рядом со мной!   
  
А потом я увидела вас с Циссой. Ты обнимал её в саду. Вечером мне казалось, что все домочадцы в курсе, отчего у меня покрасневшие глаза.   
  
Мне хотелось умереть.   
  
А затем ты брал Нарциссу с собой в Лондон. Меня ты брал тоже, чтобы родители ничего не заподозрили. Мы встречались с Эванс и вчетвером ели мороженое. Эти две идиотки как-то нашли общий язык и радостно щебетали о каких-то глупостях. А ты с улыбкой смотрел на них.   
  
Я никогда больше не заходила в это кафе. Там продавали какое-то дурацкое солоновато-горькое мороженое.   
  
  
*******  
  
 _– Как я смеялась, когда поняла, что их связывает нежная дружба. Ты захотел остаться один. А с тобой осталась я._  
  
И всё-таки судьба улыбнулась мне однажды. Это случилось уже в конце августа. Я как всегда плакала в своей комнате злыми слезами, когда ко мне тихонько прошмыгнула Нарцисса. Она скользнула ко мне на кровать и обвила мою шею руками, как иногда делала в детстве. Казалось, это снова моя маленькая сестренка Цисса.   
  
Но волна ненависти снова затопила меня. Я хотела грубо оттолкнуть её и наорать, выгнать, ударить – и не успела. Она прижалась жаркими губами к моему уху и зашептала. Сначала я ничего не могла понять, а потом меня начал душить смех. Моя маленькая сестренка просит _меня_ отвлечь завтра Северуса и соврать что-то родителям, потому что они договорились встретиться с Эванс наедине. Северус мешал им, а переписка и перебирание пальцев под столом давно перестали казаться романтичными и интригующими.   
  
В любом другом случае я бы, несомненно, высмеяла сестру, сказала бы родителям, но любовь делает нас эгоистами. Я поцеловала её в висок: "Конечно, я помогу".   
  
Она так и не поняла, что я говорила о себе.   
  
Мне удалось тогда отвлечь тебя. Но как ты был потерян, когда понял, что обе девушки избегают тебя, предпочитая общество друг друга! Ты бы так и не догадался, что произошло, если бы не я. Не скрою, мне приятно было открыть тебе глаза на коварство этих вертихвосток. Я могла предложить тебе всю себя, весь мир!.. Но ты захотел остаться один.   
  
Это был самый тяжелый учебный год.   
  
Я не могла ни оставить тебя, ни приблизиться к тебе. Мне даже начало казаться, что я испытываю некое чувство, похожее на вину. Вину за то, что радуюсь, когда ты горюешь об утраченной любви.   
  
Но скоро я поняла, что это чувство не вины, а горечь - твоя утрата ничуть не приуменьшила моего одиночества.   
  
В тот год я дошла до того, что наслаждалась просто каждым мгновением рядом с тобой: приносила тебе книги в библиотеке, садилась рядом за столом. Помогала нарезать препараты, хотя получалось у меня это плохо, и ты вскоре запретил мне это делать.   
  
Замечал ли ты меня тогда? Не знаю. Мы никогда не говорили об этом. Но, похоже, что если и замечал, то воспринимал это как должное. Я - самая красивая и яркая студентка курса - для тебя была ничем. И это делало меня ничем в собственных глазах.   
  
Как я могла дойти до этого? Стать отшельницей посреди толпы?   
  
  
*******  
  
 _\- Боже, как я хотела, чтобы ты хоть раз приревновал меня. Я была готова завести любовника просто ради одного твоего взгляда._  
  
Однажды я взбунтовалась. Я больше не могла терпеть этого пренебрежения. Мне казалось, что если я буду казаться особенной и нужной для кого-то, то частичка этого перепадет и на тебя. Я забыла, что ты не поддаешься чужому влиянию.   
  
Какими горькими казались мне мои первые поцелуи, которые я дарила многим, но никогда – тебе. Словно череду расплывающихся перед глазами масок я с трудом вспоминаю лица тех, с кем длинными холодными вечерами сидела в нашей гостиной.   
  
Тогда мне казалось, что я любила забираться с ногами на диван и прижиматься к очередному чужому теплому телу. Или сидеть у него на коленях и жарко целоваться, и обнимать его за шею, и зарываться в волосы лицом… искоса глядя на тебя.   
  
А ты… Что ты? Ты часто сидел рядом и словно смотрел сквозь меня.   
  
А потом я снова рыдала в пустой спальне и только под утро забывалась тяжелым сном, чтобы, встав, продолжить этот бесконечный фарс.   
  
Всё шло к этому. Я и сама это понимала. Однажды я устала. Совсем устала. Устала быть ненужной безделушкой, устала ловить равнодушный взгляд. И как раз тогда один из моих «возлюбленных», я еще никак не могла запомнить его лицо, сделал мне предложение.   
  
Я часто потом думала, какое чувство я испытала, говоря ему «да». Любовь? Раздражение? Брезгливость? И только недавно мне стало окончательно ясно, что всё это не то. Я испытала облегчение. Жаль, но оно длилось совсем недолго. Как раз столько, сколько времени мне потребовалось, чтобы найти тебя и сообщить эту новость.   
  
Я жадно вглядывалась в твое лицо, надеясь увидеть хоть тень разочарования или ревности. Ты, - даже не взглянув на меня, - спокойно спросил, что мне подарить на свадьбу.   
  
И тогда я поняла, что есть чувство, которое сильнее, чем любовь. Это ненависть. Увы, пока я могла ненавидеть только себя. За свою слабость, за свою любовь. Именно тогда, сразу после свадьбы, я нашла нашего Господина.  
Ты думал, что это сделал мой муж или Малфой? Мне смешна сама мысль о том, что ты мог такое предположить. Видишь, Северус, я смеюсь над тобой! Я могу смеяться над твоими жалкими попытками понять что-то. Нет, ни Лестрангу, ни Малфою, никому из них не был так нужен Хозяин, как он был нужен мне.   
  
Мне нужен был стержень, который бы помешал прогибаться к тебе. Но и этого мне было мало. Тогда я сделала всё, чтобы ты прогнулся если не передо мной, то перед Ним. Тогда мне казалось, что я отомщена.   
  
  
  
***  
  
 _– А потом была война. Ты помнишь нашу первую войну, Северус?_  
  
Ты мне, конечно, не поверишь, но я не хотела этой войны. А она пришла. И, как всякая война, она оказалось обыкновенной грязной тварью, поглощающей всех и вся. Мы все были сожраны с потрохами. Просто кого-то она убила, а кого-то покалечила. Какой же это непрекращающейся кошмар – война. Я так и не смогла найти в ней ничего красивого. Даже я.   
  
Я начала сходить с ума, не выдерживая постоянных снов переходящих в реальность. Снов, в которых люди корчились под непростительными заклятьями, рвали волосы и царапали всё тело от нестерпимой боли, раздирающей их внутренности. Я видела, как родные предавали и продавали друг друга, как подобострастно они валялись у ног нашего повелителя. Это было правильно. Но это не было красиво.   
  
И тогда ты, сам того не понимая, спас меня. Ты, походя, словно случайно, открыл мне красоту темных заклятий. И я перестала видеть гниющие трупы. Мне больше не снились плачущие дети и истерзанные останки. Я видела только эти заклинания.   
  
Впрочем, я снова лгу сама себе. Еще я видела тебя. Ты был так близко… и так невыносимо далеко.   
  
А еще я боялась. И не зря. Ведь многие мои близкие оказались по разные стороны баррикад. Мне было наплевать на них всех, но моя сестренка, моя Цисса… она всё еще была с этой грязнокровкой, с Эванс. Мне было смешно и страшно наблюдать, как они метались, пытаясь найти место, где можно было бы пережить эту войну.   
  
Я не приняла их.   
  
Хорошо помню тот день. Мелко моросил промозглый дождь, а я, не раздумывая, захлопнула перед ними дверь, и весь вечер мне казалось, что это именно я осталась под дождем. Слезы капали и капали из моих глаз, и я даже не пыталась их остановить. Я вовсе не была жестока, нет!   
  
Просто я прекрасно понимала, что пережить войну нельзя.   
  
  
  
*******  
  
 _– Ты приютил их обеих. Зачем ты это сделал, Северус? Чтобы причинить мне боль? Но ты причинил боль себе._  
  
Сначала мне казалось, что я не смогу пересилить себя и прийти. Я знала, что Цисса и Эванс уверены: это я предала их. Но я пришла. О, Мерлин, как мало я знала о себе!   
  
Я ведь практически переехала к тебе под предлогом того, что мне необходимо быть рядом с сестрой в тяжелое для неё время.   
  
Ты промолчал. Ты вообще не любил уличать меня во лжи. Но вот что удивительно: они - они тоже промолчали. И я понимала, что ниже пасть просто некуда, если эти несчастные, не имеющие ни крова, ни будущего, меня жалели.   
Но ты тоже был не железный. Именно тогда, в этой вынужденной осаде, я поняла это. Нет, мы с тобой не сидели в четырех стенах, как приходилось сидеть Циссе и Эванс, и даже не вздрагивали от каждого стука и шороха. Но нам было хуже. У них в этих четырех стенах было самое главное - у них были они, а перед каждым из нас стояла его личная стена. И разрушить её не было никакой возможности.   
  
Я стала ходить по ночам. Теперь мне не спалось не из-за кошмаров войны, я не спала из-за тебя. А ты… Ты ночами - многие часы подряд - стоял перед дверями их спальни, не решаясь войти. Какая ирония, не решаться войти в комнату в собственном доме! Что осталось от твоей гордости?! Что осталось у тебя кроме ненужной меня?!   
  
Мы голодали, потому как старались скрыть, что нас больше, чем можно подумать. Тебе пришлось избавиться от всех домовиков, чтобы тайна не вышла за пределы дома. Я всё это терпела. Терпела, что мне, ведьме из богатого и старинного рода, приходиться ютиться в жалкой конуре среди трущоб. Я никогда так не думала о твоем доме, когда мне приходилось там бывать одной. Но всё меняется.   
А потом ты заболел.   
  
Я не святая.   
  
Я не святая, поэтому однажды у тебя пропало несколько снотворных пилюль. А когда ты пришел домой, то увидел, что Цисса сладко спит крепким сном, а грязнокровка Эванс бесследно пропала.   
  
И ты был страшен. Я ждала, что ты ударишь меня, будешь изрыгать проклятия… но ты просто ушел. И больше не сказал мне ничего ни в тот день, ни на следующий, когда также бесследно пропала Нарцисса.   
  
И почему-то мне не было легче оттого, что она ушла сама.   
  
Я думала, легче станет тебе. Но ты продолжал болеть. Совсем же ты сдал, когда узнал, что Эванс неожиданно вышла замуж за ненавистного Поттера, а вскоре и моя Цисса сменила фамилию на Малфой.   
  
И тогда ушла я.   
  
А ты не стал меня удерживать, оставшись с глазу на глаз со своим одиночеством.   
  
  
***  
  
 _– А потом был ад Азкабана. Что ты знаешь об этом, Северус?_  
  
Азкабан высушил мои слезы. Да, я слышала, что ты тоже попал в Азкабан. Но что можешь знать о нем ты, пробывший там так недолго и предавший? Предавший не только нашего хозяина, предавший оставшуюся там меня? Хотя нет, меня ты не предал. Ты иногда приходил, молча смотрел на меня, и в глазах твоих больше не было этого колючего льда.   
  
Тебя не пугали дементоры. Они же, словно чувствуя это, отступали, когда ты появлялся. Ты стоял так близко к решетке, что я каждый раз собирала все оставшиеся крохи сил и воли, чтобы по грязному вонючему полу хотя бы доползти до тебя. Доползти, чтобы коснуться, почувствовать тепло рук, посмотреть в глаза и сказать, пусть шепотом, пусть про себя, но сказать, что я не могу без тебя.   
  
Но ты был безжалостен. Каждый раз, когда я, казалось, на последнем издыхании, доползала и пыталась взять тебя за руку, я просыпалась. Но эти сны позволили мне выжить. Позволили не сойти с ума от смрада, голода, страха и дементоров. Мне начало казаться, что я уже почти ненавижу тебя, ведь я совсем разучилась плакать.   
  
Но каждый раз, когда я видела тебя у своей решетки, я понимала, что снова обманываю себя, что я по-прежнему люблю.   
  
  
  
*******  
  
 _– Мы снова встретились. Я была уже другая. Ты был другой. Но моя любовь… она была прежней. И твое равнодушие тоже._  
  
Но наш Лорд вернулся. И вместе с ним вернулась я. Озлобленная, полная ненависти, разучившаяся плакать… но всё так же любящая тебя.   
  
Я помню, с каким нетерпением мы все, а больше всех я, ждали твоей встречи с Повелителем. Мне казалось, он должен раздавить тебя как червяка, вместе с тобой раздавив и эту грызущую изнутри меня боль. Но этого не произошло. Ты снова вывернулся. Ты, скользкий как угорь, ты снова оказался нужным нашему Лорду.   
  
Но теперь я была другая. Мне хотелось причинить тебе боль, увидеть хоть какие-то чувства за твоим глухим забралом. Но, похоже, это удавалось только гриффиндорцам. Жалкому мальчишке Поттеру и моему брату Сириусу. Какая ирония, сын женщины, которую любил ты и брат женщины, которая любит тебя.   
  
О, я внимательно следила за тобой, именно я, а не кто-нибудь другой, допрашивала эту жалкую тварь, домового эльфа. Теперь я знала всё. Как радовалось моё сердце, что хоть кто-то из Блеков может довести тебя до белого каления, как я ликовала, что нашла оружие против тебя!   
  
Я убила Сириуса.   
  
Я убила бы Эванс, если бы не знала, что она давно гниет в земле.   
  
Я убила бы Циссу, которая всё еще занимала место в твоем сердце, место, которое могла бы занять я. Да, я бы убила её, если бы не была уверена, что она уже давно не видит дальше своего отпрыска, этого изнеженного мальчишки, которому она отдала всю свою любовь и не получила взамен ровным счетом ничего.   
  
А я уже давно поняла, что любовь как старуха-процентщица, никому и никогда не отдает то, чего он достоин. И сколько не пытайся её надуть, сколько не собирай жалкие крохи, она сумеет тебя провести.   
  
  
***  
  
 _– Я бы отдала жизнь за тебя. Ни за повелителя, ни за родных, за тебя! Но ты не принял мой дар. Ты помнишь, Северус, что это я нашла тебя?_  
  
Жирная грязь чавкала под моими ногами. Не замечая, что погружаюсь в нее по щиколотки, я словно бесцельно бродила по разрушенному поселению, нагибаясь и ковыряя руками землю, пытаясь приподнять пропахшие гарью обломки жилищ.   
  
Если бы кто-то увидел меня в этот момент – у него вряд ли повернулся бы язык назвать меня красивой.   
  
Последняя встреча Упивающихся Смертью с Армией Сопротивления случилась в Хогсмиде. Теперь поселение проще отстроить заново, причем в совсем другом месте. Слишком много людей погибло и продолжало гибнуть под развалинами. Отовсюду раздавались стоны и предсмертные хрипы. Но некому было им помочь.   
Немногие выжившие лихорадочно пытались разобрать завалы, стремясь найти близких. Словно какое-то безумие овладевало всеми.   
  
Наконец я увидела то, что искала и не смогла сдержать торжествующего вопля. Я бросилась голыми руками разрывать гору ссора. Да, я, похоже, сразу сломала почти все ногти, и теперь кровь струилась по моим пальцам. Но это не значило для меня ничего.   
Наконец, из-под обломков показалось тело мужчины. Твоё тело! Я подумала, что ты мертв – ты лежал, неестественно согнувшись, как кукла.   
  
\- Энервейт, - прошептала я, потом добавила чуть громче: - Энервейт!   
  
Слезы катились по измазанному сажей лицу, а я продолжала в исступлении кричать: «Энервейт!» Пока палочка не выпала из ослабевших пальцев.   
  
Хотя нет, она не выпала. Её подхватила чья-то ловкая рука, и довольно юный голос произнес:   
  
\- Энервейт.   
  
Твои веки легко задрожали.   
  
Позади раздался хруст. Наверное, в этот момент мое лицо исказила гримаса боли – только что я лишилась своей палочки. И что-то подсказывало, что теперь уже навсегда.   
  
На моё плечо легла рука. Меня держали так, словно боялись, что я сбегу. Какие идиоты! Куда я могу убежать теперь, когда всё кончено?..   
  
Словно сквозь какую-то дымку я слышала разговор за спиной.   
  
\- Снейп, - с чувством гадливости сказал один из мужчин.   
  
\- Снейп, - согласился второй. Тот, который сказал «Энервейт». В его бесцветном голосе не было чувств. Никаких.   
  
\- А она, похоже, совсем безумна. Спутать этого и своего мужа! Он лежит там, где мы только что прошли. Еще дышит, сволочь…   
  
Первый подошел к телу и брезгливо пошевелил его ногой. Сквозь туман перед глазами женщине показалось, что его волосы алеют как кровь.   
  
\- Этот тоже дышит, - с отвращением сказал он. – А вот правая рука, похоже, сломана. И ходить он вряд ли будет.   
  
В его голосе послышалось удовлетворение. Казалось, он не удержится и пнет распростёртого перед ним человека.   
  
\- Я так и не смог понять, на чьей же стороне он был, - всё также, без эмоций, словно продолжая какой-то спор, сказал второй.   
  
\- Что тут понимать, - пожал плечами первый. – Вот я давно перестал сомневаться.   
  
Он достал палочку.   
  
Я тоже не сомневалась в мужчине. Да и как я могла сомневаться в нем? Но не только матери спасают своих детей, отдавая в чужие руки и выбрасывая из окон горящего дома.   
  
Я сделала усилие и вырвалась из держащей меня руки. Под удивленный возглас первого, я рванулась к телу и закричала:   
  
\- Ты предал нас, Снейп! И всегда предавал! Я знала это! Как я хотела сама убить тебя. Убить так, чтобы ты видел это, увидеть страх в твоих глазах…   
  
Тут я со всей силы наступила грязной туфелькой на твою кисть. Раздался хруст и хриплый стон. Я захохотала, с облегчением чувствуя, что сильные руки решительно оттаскивают меня от лежащего человека. Но по щекам снова текли слезы.   
  
  
**Послесловие**  
  
 _\- А теперь мы никому не нужны. Ни друзьям, ни врагам. Что можешь сделать ты, со своими сломанными пальцами и перебитым позвоночником? Что?! Ты, потерявший волю к жизни?  
  
А я?   
  
Они были так милосердны, что всего лишь лишили меня возможности колдовать. Разве может быть что-то хуже для ведьмы? Как птица без крыльев, так и чистокровная ведьма без палочки.   
  
Но они просчитались. У меня есть главное. У меня есть ты. Они позволили мне забрать тебя. И теперь ты только мой.   
  
Она снова хрипло рассмеялась и тут же зашлась сухим рыданием.   
  
\- Ты никому больше не нужен, мой дорогой Северус. Где рыжая грязнокровка Эванс? Гниет в земле. Вместе со своим муженьком. Где моя милая сестренка, эта трусливая шлюшка? Она тоже отвернулась от тебя, да, Северус? Но ничего, теперь рядом с тобой всегда буду я. Мы теперь всегда будем вместе, правда, Северус? Северус?..   
  
Белла перестала смеяться и нагнулась к сидящему рядом мужчине. Ей понадобилось всего пару мгновений, чтобы понять, что он не дышит. Открытые глаза его остекленели, а лунки под ногтями уже начали синеть.   
  
И тогда она завыла.   
  
Она продолжала выть и биться, словно в припадке, когда её попытались вывести из купе. Ногтями царапая обивку скамьи, она продолжала тянуть руки к Снейпу и захлебывалась рыданиями.   
  
\- Совершенно безумна, - сухо констатировал маг, который важно значился как «сопровождающее лицо при особо опасных преступниках», и что-то черкнул в блокноте. – Оттащите её от трупа. - При этих словах Беллатрикс снова расхохоталась.   
  
Она смеялась, пока её тащили по вагону, смеялась на станции…   
  
И только оказавшись в каморке, которая должна была стать её последним приютом, услышав, как лязгнули железные засовы, она горько пробормотала:   
  
\- Ты труп, Снейп. Ты снова бросил меня._


End file.
